Hospital
by KitsukyR
Summary: Malditos pisos duros que tenía este horrible y maldito hospital. CÁPITULO DOS!
1. Cápitulo 1: Sábanas cómodas

"Aaaaaa." Decía ella con una sonrisa mientras abría la boca y, en su mano derecha, sostenía una cuchara la cual acercaba poco a poco hacia mí; que contenía un pedazo de esa horrible comida de hospital. Podría decir que, era peor que la leche; pero no, nada la superaría.

"Por última vez Winry, no." le dije, mientras miraba para otro lado tratando de ignorarla pero..

"Dí "aaaaaaaaa" grande, muy grande." repitió con la misma sonrisa. Qué insoportable.

"Dejame en paz, estúpida". Sí, la insulté. Y recuerdo la forma en que su sonrisa se borró tan rápidamente. "¡¡MALDITO ENANO IMBÉCIL!!".Había olvidado donde estábamos. No me importaba tampoco. Lo único que me interesaba, era matarlo. Pero no, no podía porque era un hospital; maldita sea.

Winry lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos y con una brutalidad increíble, lo inclinó hacia atrás y metió en su boca la cuchara con comida; obligándolo a tragarla; Ed comenzó a toser por áquello "Juro que si no te tragas eso te voy a meter todo el plato de comida en un segundo" le dijo con esos ojos amenazantes que lo obligaron a no decir una palabra más, sólo a mirarla con miedo.

"No entiendo porque eres tan complicado, sino comes vas a estar peor" Ed le dió una mueca como respuesta, y se volvió a recostar en su cama. "Simplemente no tengo hambre." Ella lo observó por unos segundos, ¡qué desastre!.. Estaba bién que fuera el alquimista de acero y blabla, pero; al final y al cabo; no era un adulto como él y todos creían. Y ella tenía que cuidarlo.

Ed se sentó sobre la cama donde se encontraba.

"Además, no puedo tener hambre pensando en que tengo un brazo destruído, ¿sabes?" Ella se rió por su torpeza. Cierto, lo había olvidado. Colocó una silla a un lado de su cama y se sentó sobre ella. Comenzó a echarle un vistazo al brazo. "Mmm" ¿Qué?" esos susurros que sólo ella podía entender no me gustaban. Me miró y sonrió. "Nada, tonto. Lo mismo que siempre. Rompes mi hermoso automail y tengo que venir hasta aquí para arreglártelo. Lo bueno es que, no tengo que hacerte uno nuevo si es que me preguntas. Puedo modificarlo directamente, pero es necesario quitártelo". No esperó respuesta para sacármelo. Por suerte, no es como ese molesto dolor de cuando conectan mis nervios, nisiquiera siento cuando me lo sacan. Pero es molesto para moverme sin el. Con la ayuda de mi único brazo en ese momento, me pude sentar en la cama.

La miré mientras observaba mi automail, susurrando para ella misma las cosas que le iba poner, los cables y qué tornillos más; cosas que no entiendo ni nunca entenderé. Pero es asombroso verla tan dedicada a lo que la pasiona de verdad. Terminó de guardar todo, me miró; y luego bajó la mirada. "Se ven cómodas". "¿Qué? ¿qué cosa?" "las sábanas, se ven cómodas. Ed… sabes… no dormí en el viaje. Es cansador, y no me gusta los trenes. Son horriblemente incómodos". La miré sin entender nada. Tomé con mi mano izquierda la sábana, y la volví a mirar. "¿La quieres?" "Si no quieres dormir..¡Porfavor! juro que sólo voy a dormir una hora en esta silla, después me despierto. Pero te juro Ed, estoy muy cansada". "Está bién, no me molesta. Después de todo no voy a dormir" "Gracias" se levantó de la silla y se acercó para tomar las sábanas, cuando escuché una voz conocida.

"Oh, ¿así que esta es la habitación de Edward?" "Sí, pero Señor, creo que él se encuentra con su mecánica." "¡Oh! ¡pero no hay problema! ¡necesito decirle algo sobre un trabajo" Pasos. Se acercaba rápidamente. ¡NO! Hughes es la persona más molesta que hay. No quería verlo. La miré a Winry, y ella notó mi cara de desesperación y sobre todo cuando me negué a darle las sábanas. "Winry, necesito un favor." "¿Eh?" "¡Ven" Lo último que mi mente pudo llegar a entender fue esa última palabra que me dijo. Porque al instante, mi amigo de la infancia me tomó por el brazo y caí al lado de Ed, en su cama; y luego nos tapó con las sábanas. Y sí, realmente eran muy cómodas. "Le aseguro que el señor Elric está con su mecánico ahora".


	2. Cápitulo 2: Al suelo

-No, de ninguna manera. ¡Yo creo que!...- La puerta se abrió de golpe, y fue cuando la sonrisa alegre de Hughes se borró al ver la cama de Edward Elric. La asistente se sorprendió al ver que el señor Hughes cerró la puerta a los pocos minutos de abrirla.

-Ehh… disculpe Señor, ¿pasó algo?-

-Está dormido.-

-¿De verdad? Oh, yo juraba que había llamado a su mecánico hoy. Lo siento, señor. –

Hughes sonrió.

-Está bien. ¡No deberías hacerte problema por esto!-

-Pero, disculpe que le pregunte pero si es por un trabajo ¿no estaría bien despertarlo? Quiero decir, si es por algo importante no estaría mal.- la sonrisa de Hughes apareció otra vez, haciéndose más amplia.

-No, está bien así, es mejor que no lo molestemos.- Su asistente lo miró confusa.

No había forma en el mundo, que ella podría siquiera imaginarse en algún momento dentro de su mente; que esto estaría sucediendo. La cama era muy estrecha para que dos personas estuviéramos ahí, así que estábamos acurrucados; él tenía su único brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sus rodillas atrapaban mi cintura y ambas manos mías tocaban su camisa de hospital. Estaba sorprendida, nerviosa y mis manos temblaban rápidamente. Hasta que oí el ruido de la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, y las veces; una de ellas pertenecientes al del señor Hughes, no se escucharon más. Pasaron unos segundos, donde podía sentir que estaba ahogándome en esa cama. Pero estaba feliz, creo que no podría estar más contenta al estar así con Edward.

Y ese sentimiento me molestaba. Porque era un accidente, una táctica porque Ed no quería ser molestado por Hughes. Entonces pensé, que debería irme de ahí, y rápido. TENÍA QUE IRME. ¡También estaba enojada! Es decir, él no tenía porque hacer esto. ¿Encima tirarme de esa manera tan brusca? Ed es un bruto, sin más vueltas. Todo esto había alcanzado más allá del límite, de MI límite de paciencia. Y luego pensé en algo. Si realmente estaba enojada, y me había molestado todo este asunto…

¿Porqué no me había levantado minutos antes, en vez de enojarme y decir estupideces en mi mente? Y en ese instante, escuché como él habló, después de estar minutos sin movernos un centímetro del lugar.

-Hey, Winry…- dijo en susurros, casi como un respiro hermoso proveniente de su boca. Entonces hice lo peor que podría haber hecho: lo miré. A sus ojos, a ESOS ojos. Y esa mirada como… paralizada que tenía, observándome de la misma manera. Mierda. Realmente sentí como mi corazón iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos.

-Hughes ya se fue.- fue lo único que me salió decir.

-Sí. Hace mucho tiempo.- me dijo con una voz algo fría, casi enojada. Bueno, aunque ¿porqué debería estar enojada ahora? Miré hacia abajo y en la posición en la que estábamos. Sentí como sus piernas temblaban, y automáticamente hacían mover un poco las mías, que en ese momento tenía atrapada su cintura. Sus manos también temblaban mucho; ¿ella estaba nerviosa? Bueno, dentro de todo era algo normal. La cama no era muy grande para los dos.

… Sabía, y al mismo tiempo no ¿cómo es que terminamos así?

-Creo que es mejor que nos movamos.- lo más lógico que pude decir. Esta posición era realmente incómoda, no podíamos movernos. Aunque, ¿eso era realmente malo? Ella asintió después de lo que te dije, así que con cuidado bajé mis piernas que se encontraban en su cintura, ella corrió sus manos de mi pecho y realmente maldije toda mi vida cuando se separó de mí. Y no entendía porque me molestaba tanto.

-Espera a que yo me levante primero.- dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarme. Quité las sábanas que se encontraban encima nuestro, y las tiré al suelo. Luego intenté de levantarme sobre la cama, era realmente molesto sin mi brazo derecho. Cuando tenga mi brazo normal, todo será más fácil.

Pero por lo menos en ese instante, ese día; nada sería fácil.

La cama hizo un ruido molesto, dio un crujido. Supuse que era por el peso que estábamos haciendo, y me trabé.

-¿Ed?- dijo una curiosa y tartamuda voz. Miré abajo mío, y fue lo peor que pude hacer. Ahí estaba. Yo, ENCIMA de mi mejor amiga, en una cama. Mi único brazo sosteniendo mi peso, al lado de su cabeza.

Esto era parecido a lo que vi en una de mis revistas.

…Realmente me odié muchísimo por ese pensamiento.

-¡WAH!- grité, y al asustarme tanto me caí de la cama. Malditos pisos duros que tenía este horrible y maldito hospital.

-¡Edward! ¿estás bién?- dijo Winry desde la cama, mientras se levantaba sobre ella y asomaba su cabeza hacia el suelo, donde yo ahí estaba tirado.

-¿"Bién"? ¿¡Realmente crees que estoy bién?!- dije elevando mi voz lo más que pude. ¿¡Esta chica era estúpida o qué?!

Y de repente, comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-Si no fueras tan enano tal vez no te hubieras caído.- Winry no era una mujer nada, pero PARA NADA dulce.

-¡A quien le estás llamando enan!- traté de levantarme, pero me paralicé antes de poder hacerlo. La sonrisa de Winry se borró, mirándome sorprendida mientras me preguntaba que me estaba sucediendo. No respondí en el momento, pero antes de eso le dije.

-Creo que mis heridas se han vuelto abrir.-


End file.
